


【Breddy】Cloudburst

by clinomania_Hilly



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly
Summary: - 极度ooc，双视角- 全都是脑补，圈地自萌，千万别上升正主
Kudos: 5





	【Breddy】Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> \- 极度ooc，双视角  
> \- 全都是脑补，圈地自萌，千万别上升正主

191210

E视角

“你认真的？”

bro，我认真的。但我开不了口，我凝视着眼前的竹马，也是我暗恋数年的挚友。恐怕他从来都没读懂过我一如既往的眼神。

“bullshit，你把Toni当成什么了？”

“分了，搬来新加坡就分了。她觉得一直异地下去不太适合。“

“分手？你没在开玩笑？那你当初为什么不直接挑明讲，异地会导致你们分手？我不是拆散你们的罪人…“

我急得打断了Brett的胡乱猜测，“我不是那个意思。你听我说...“

“hollyshit！eddy，是你。你和我告白以后还让我冷静？我们现在还住一起工作？我...“

我不知道能和Brett解释什么，又或者说，能为自己辩解些什么。不敢也不想直视眼前熟悉的Brett，我只能一直低头保持沉默，一言不发。

所以，Brett没有得到我的回应，单向的质问没有必要继续。几番深呼吸后，他缓缓舒了口气，“sorry，Eddy，你继续说。我...”他顿了顿，露出了复杂的神情。深深叹气后，Brett也沉默下来，一声不吭。

脑海里的我，一半沉浸于Brett的反应带给我的深切的悲伤和因一时冲动毁了多年友谊的愧疚，另一半仿佛抽离出自身，上帝视角般审视着眼前的一发不可收拾的乱摊子。现在的我安抚不了Brett的情绪，刚才他抛出来的一连串语速过快的问题我一个都回答不上来，我的逻辑失控了，像糨糊一样什么也想不清楚。没有逻辑，只是抒发自己强烈情绪的那种应对，没必要。所以我也保持沉默。

在这种胶着的气氛里，我有点喘不过气，待着难受，让我极其不舒服，像梅雨天下毛毛雨出门一样黏糊糊的难受。不想有更多无谓的猜忌和曲解，我还是打破了沉默。

“不是因为我后知后觉，意识到自己喜欢上多年的兄弟，你，然后抛弃了Toni。我和Toni的情况没有你想象中那么糟糕，我们ig没互删，维持着最基本的体面，见面也还能寒暄打个招呼。最关键的是，我没有，也并非假设，把你算在分手的账上。”

深吸一口气，我继续，“你听我说完，你完全可以，不接受，或者当我没有讲过，或者是喝醉酒胡言乱语whatever，随你意。我们可以继续并永远维持朋友的关系，我们还有我们的事业追求，还有我们的团队，还有我们的周边商铺，不需要因为我这个不合时宜的告白成为上面那些的绊脚石。给我一点时间，等到今晚我们都冷静下来了，看能不能摊开来聊。可以吗？”我几乎是咬牙切齿般将“继续并永远维持朋友的关系”着重一个字一个字地讲，希望他能感受到我的迫切，还有藏在里面的一丝乞求。

眼见人转了过去，背对着我。“我们冷静下来以后还能聊什么？”

“我们是不是...继续维持朋友关系？”我只好苦笑。

没有一丝犹豫与停顿，“我难道还有其他选项？我们成为恋人？”

强忍着心里的忧伤与恸怛，我皱着眉，假装不理会湿润的眼眶，“柴小协直播结束后我给自己放个假，你帮帮忙我们加个班拍多点存货，起码给我一个星期吧。我分散一下注意力，放空一下再回来和你一起...”

“一起什么？Eddy你不需要强迫你自己和我录视频。”

“那五月的梅纽因比赛呢，你一个人出镜？其他人会怎么想。我们是双琴侠。”

沉默了几秒钟，说长不长。”好，今晚我们再聊。”然后Brett回了自己的房间，哐——很大声地关上了房门。我追随着他的目光被房门阻隔，眼前的世界逐渐模糊，泪水滴湿了沙发。

tsv目前发展势头正好，没有停更的打算，就算暂停更新，又能撑多久呢？油管主的竞争从来都很激烈，后浪推前浪。我们有我们的频道，我们有我们的团队，这样打算的话，停更估计不超过半年。解释清楚以后，先回台湾或者去日本，和Brett分开一段时间，暂别新加坡和墨尔本吧。

B视角

哐——关门声没能藏住我的无措与愤怒。和Eddy不应该发展成这样，这都什么事啊。

手头上一大堆繁琐事务到现在还没忙完，每天像个陀螺一样到处周转交涉，2mil merch的设计还没定稿，巡演团队还没招够人手。就算不说工作，新加坡的夜店也还没扫荡一波。还想着稍微能闲下来喘口气时，拖着Eddy和新加坡的友人去夜店彻夜狂欢乱蹦释放压力。

他妈的Eddy都那么忙了还有心思想这事？他在搞什么？他怎么会喜欢上我，damn it！

软乎乎的床对我有巨大的诱惑力。我倒在床上，脸埋在软塌塌的枕头里。床十分温柔地包容了我。和Eddy一直以来的相处、交往也是这样，他就像床一样，包容了我的很多很多。

哪里来的通感，怎么自然地就联系到门外那位挚友，全身心信任的Eddy。

一骨碌坐起来，懊悔？无奈？迷惑？不知所措？我不清楚，双手捂住脸搓了搓，仿佛这样做了我就能知道现在谜题的正确答案。

接受Eddy成为他的恋人？Bullshit，夜店小王子从来只讨女人欢心。我回想了之前的女伴，脑海里把她们的模样和触感全都过了一遍，ok，取向很明显。不接受继续做朋友？怎么可能。他很难做很尴尬，我也很纠结。一根刺戳在这儿了，就算把这根刺给拔了，能不留下一丁点儿痕迹？心里不堵得慌？

转身望着天花板发呆，顺手掏出了手机看备忘录。下午本来要干什么来着？没有会面，没有要赴约的，昨晚通宵拍视频，家里速溶咖啡喝完了本来打算晚些去采购来着——本来想和Eddy下午去超市来着，还没开口说他先告白了。这倒好。

买什么买，现在就是想骂人。精神很疲惫，心理很亢奋，练琴？Bull****。

下午放自己一马，和床融为一体吧。今天晚上还要接着聊。虽然我不知道要聊些什么，多年友谊的末路？当作无事发生？

摘下眼镜，钻进被窝，被子盖过头，闭上眼睛——停，不要想了。一团乱糟糟的纠缠着的杂乱思绪，停下来。很快我就可以睡着了，逃避这些我不会也不想面对的琐绪。今晚的事，今晚再说。

**Author's Note:**

> \- 谢谢看到这里的小可爱呀，期待有哪位太太有想法一起交流交流！
> 
> \- 写这个是单纯想看他俩吵架（虽然细水长流也是关系变更亲密的一种方式啦...但激烈的争斗也可以是亲密关系的催化剂呀）
> 
> \- 一点存货也没有也不知道故事走向的我 如是说


End file.
